


Toucher le point faible

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Drabble] Quelques réflexions de Thomas Lancaster sur son mariage et son épouse. [Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Première (et unique ?) incursion dans le fandom du film « Sleepy Hollow » de Tim Burton et, histoire de ne pas être conventionnelle du tout, je vous propose un drabble sur le docteur Thomas Lancaster x')
> 
> (En fait, j'ai surtout un gros problème en ce moment qui s'appelle Ian McDiarmid, du coup j'écris sur tout ses personnages xD)

Thomas Lancaster se rappelait de son mariage comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Les décennies qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour marquant n'avaient pas érodé ses souvenirs.

 

Il s'était agit d'un mariage arrangé, comme cela était souvent le cas. Sa première rencontre avec sa future épouse ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression d'elle : une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, timide, laide et effrayée par son union prochaine avec l'homme de presque trente ans qu'il était alors à l'époque.

 

Cette première mauvaise impression s'était ensuite révélée juste. La nouvelle Mrs Lancaster était frigide, un comble pour un homme aussi porté sur l'affaire que son médecin de mari.

 

Lassé par le dégoût de sa femme pour l'acte, et lui-même quelque peu refroidi par son physique ingrat, il avait alors commencé à quitter la couche conjugale pour forniquer avec des femmes plus jeunes que lui, plus jolies que son épouse, et plus enclines qu'elle à être touchées.

 

Au moment de l'affaire du Cavalier Sans Tête, Lady Van Tassel avait su toucher ce point faible, et utiliser ses tendances à l'adultère pour le faire taire à propos du nouvel héritier Van Garrett sur le point de naître.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai peut-être l'air de défendre Lancaster et ses liaisons extraconjugales (ou alors c'est moi qui me fait des idées ^-^'), mais en fait je ne les cautionne pas du tout et je tentais juste de me mettre à sa place.
> 
> Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette première tentative :) Je mords pas xD


End file.
